


[insert The Office theme song at the end of this fic]

by Anonymous



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Eleeeeeeeeeeenaaaaaaaa.”“What?”“Who do you like?”“...What?”
Relationships: one-sided tseng/elena
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	[insert The Office theme song at the end of this fic]

Silence in the office, except for the aggressive scratching of Elena’s pen on paper. Reno rolled back and forth in his chair, balancing his own pen on his nose.

“Elena.”

She kept writing, ignoring him.

“Eleeee- _na._ ”

She paused for a minute, then kept working.

“Eleeeeeeeeeeenaaaaaaaa.”

“What?” Elena asked, a bit snappily – she was embarassed over the last incident with Avalanche, and just wanted to fill out the Paperwork of Her Failures and be _done_ with it already.

“Who do you like?”

“...What?”

Reno grinned. “You know. Who do you like?”

“Reno. I’m  _working_ .” She looked at the pile of papers in front of him, completely untouched. “Like you should probably be.”

“It’s a quick question!”

“No.”

“No, I wanna know! C’mooon. You’re young, you’re cute. Who’s the lucky person?”

“Reno, I’m busy.”

“Fine! Fine.”

Reno went back to fiddling with his pen for a few minutes before setting it down.

“Okay. So instead of that; fuck, marry, kill. Me, Rude, the director.”

“Reno,” Elena said, finally looking up from her paper, “I’m going to _murder_ you.”

“Alright!” Reno clapped, throwing his fist up in the air. He looked over at the other chair. “Rude! You’re either getting laid or getting married.”

Rude coughed. Reno laughed.

“Aw, Elena, you’re blushing now.”

“Marry Rude? I know for a fact he makes good breakfast. Although maybe the director cooks? I don’t know. Maybe I’ll ask him.”

“Stop it, Reno,” Rude said. Elena set down her pen and crossed her arms defensively.

“I don’t _like_ the director, Reno!”

Silence. Elena realized her mistake and put her face in her hands. 

“Oh, shit, really? The director?”

“Reno...”

“Awww, no, that’s cute! Aw. Okay, okay. I’ll _definitely_ go ask him about breakfast for you, then.”

“Reno-!”

“Am I interrupting something?”

A cool, flat voice from the doorway. Elena squeaked and sat back down in her chair.

“N-no, sir!”

Reno just laughed. Tseng walked behind him and grabbed him by the shoulder, immediately halting him.

“Don’t let this one bully you, Elena,” He said. He walked past their long table to his own desk at the front of the room. Elena stared at him with her cheeks pink as he walked past.

A loud  _thud_ as Rude kicked Reno under the table. 

Tseng looked up.

…

After a moment of silence, they all went back to work.


End file.
